Many proposals have been made to design golf clubs which provide improved control over, and feel for, the golf ball, for example by providing grooves on the impact face of the golf club head. Reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,383,654, 1,452,695, 1,494,494, 5,176,384, 5,358,249, 5,405,136, 5,542,675, 5,766,093, 5,807,190 and 6,007,435. The disclosure of each of those patents is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Not all of the proposals comply with the USGA Rules of Golf, Rule 4 and Appendix II, which require that, for clubs other than putters, “the whole of the impact area” of the club face “must be of the same material” and that impact area markings, such as grooves, should comply with certain requirements. The “impact area” of a club head is referred to herein as the “impact face”.